


you hold my hand, I hold yours

by Katseester



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:16:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2045700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katseester/pseuds/Katseester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama never really did like winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you hold my hand, I hold yours

**Author's Note:**

> I actually don't know how Hinata's first name is supposed to be spelled so I just went with what was on the tags here, haha haaaaaaaaaaaa

The first time Hinata calls Kageyama by his first name makes him feel like he's been punched in the gut - surprised and out of breath and just a little knotted up. The way he says it is natural; no preamble, no stuttering, just, "do you wanna stop for dinner on the way home, Tobio?" and Kageyama is a little grossed out at how it makes him feel so _happy_.

Hinata doesn't seem to realize what he's said until _after_ he's said it, and Kageyama's really not surprised. It's typical Hinata - act first, think later - and once Hinata _does_ realize he turns scarlet and then starts stuttering, trying to get out an apology through his embarrassment.

"It's fine," Kageyama blurts, if only to make Hinata _shut up_ , and he's sure his face is just as red, if not worse, than the other boy's. "You can. Call me that. It's fine." He has to mutter this at his shoe because if he were to look at Hinata he's sure he would die of embarrassment, and that's not exactly how he wants to be remembered.

Hinata smiles so widely it's a wonder his face doesn't crack in two, and then he's babbling on about this and that and Kageyama wants to kiss him for no reason, so he does.

Every time Hinata calls him by his first name after that sends a little shiver up his spine until -

"To-chan, here!"

The gym goes silent; Tanaka gapes, Tsukishima snickers into his hand, and the ball Kageyama had just flung into the air bounces onto the floor across the room with a deafening _smack_. Kageyama can feel the familiar flush crawling up his neck and Hinata, too late, seems to realize what he's done - his face turns a brilliant shade of scarlet as he starts blurting out half-formed apologies while shuffling around nervously. Kageyama - damn his disposition - finds it _cute_ of all things, which just worsens the blush flared across his cheeks and leaves him glaring at the floor.

Sawamura claps his hands after an excrutiatingly awkward amount of time and everyone gets back into position. Kageyama would still rather die than have to deal with Tsukishima's snide glances and soft snickering, but when he sets the ball perfectly and Hinata manages to hit the thing right past him it's a little satisfying.

It's a little less satisfying when Tsukishima calls out, "Oi, To-chan, nice set!" in that sickeningly smug way of his.

He's about to launch himself under the net and maybe at Tsukishima's throat, but Hinata is right beside him with a hand on his shoulder, yelling at Tsukishima to shut up, and it's calming to know that he's frothing just a little bit too.

"Alright, that's enough," Sawamura says, shooting Tsukishima and Hinata both a warning look.

The rest of practice is a little awkward and very annoying, but when Hinata kisses him goodbye at the intersection it's sweet and warm and makes him feel a little better.

\---

Winter never was Kageyama's favourite season - too cold, too wet, too dark - but once the snow falls Hinata stops riding his bike to school and it gives him an excuse to hold his hand for just a little bit longer, so he decides that the season can't be all bad.

Hinata leaves ahead of him, says he'll wait at the gate and to hurry his ass up, and Kageyama retorts that maybe if someone hadn't borrowed his jacket without telling him he'd be finished changing by now. Hinata just sticks out his tongue and disappears out the door.

Grumbling about idiotic shorties being stupid, Kageyama tosses his shoes and clothing into his bag, bids goodnight to Sawamura and Sugawara, and makes his way to the front of the school.

Hinata is waiting for him at the gate just like he said he would, and his hand slips comfortably into Kageyama's as they leave the school grounds.

He realizes, to his chagrin, that he left his gloves in his locker.

"You don't have a mitt," Hinata says, surprised, glancing between the two of them at Kageyama's pink fingers.

"I had my hands in my pockets," Kageyama says stiffly, burrowing his nose further into his scarf.

Hinata frowns, little wrinkles appearing along the ridge of his nose, and Kageyama catches himself staring.

"Well, that won't do," he says, pulling his hand away from Kageyama's, and Kageyama almost says, "hey, put that back," but Hinata strips his mitten and shoves it at him before he can. "Put it on," he says, and Kageyama, confused, complies.

Hinata reaches back out for his hand and he suddenly gets it. The thought sends little shivers down his spine that have nothing to do with the cold.

"Thanks," he mutters into his scarf, avoiding Hinata's eyes and focusing instead on the puffs of breath in front of him.

Hinata hums in content and moves just a little closer to Kageyama, and he has to admit that it's kind of nice.

It's less nice when Hinata tackles him into a snowbank and some of the stuff gets down his collar, but he manages to dump a handful of it down the front of Hinata's shirt so he supposes he can forgive the idiot.

Besides, Kageyama's parents are out of town for the weekend and Hinata had told his family he'd be late getting home, so they spend the evening curled up under about ten layers of blankets. Hinata is like a miniature furnace against him and Kageyama appreciates the warmth; he dozes off at one point but is woken up by a loud shout and the sound of Hinata falling out of the bed.

"It's so late, my parents are going to kill me," Hinata groans, and Kageyama is too busy lamenting the empty space beside him to care about the time until he catches a glimpse of the glowing numbers on his bedside table. It's very late.

"Just tell them you're staying over," he says grumpily, and drags Hinata back under the blankets. Hinata, for his part, turns red and refuses to meet his eye, and Kageyama rolls his eyes, huffs out a breath, and almost boots him back _out_ of the bed, but then Hinata snatches his phone from the bedside table and taps out a quick message.

"They said it's fine," Hinata says after the phone buzzes back a response, "but to let them know earlier next time."

Kageyama just hums, and thinks, _next time_. Hinata is pressed against him and it's very warm, and he thinks that they could stand to shed a few layers of blankets until Hinata's hands touch hesitantly against his stomach and start to inch their way up, taking his shirt with them, and then they're kissing. He decides at that moment that the amount of blankets they have is completely fine.

\---

Their relationship is one of the best-kept secrets among the team, so naturally everybody knows about it. It's comforting to know that no one particularly cares about it unless it affects their performance; the first time he has a fight with Hinata his sets are so far off the mark and his temper flares so easily that Ukai switches Sugawara in and Sawamura pulls him aside.

"Listen," he says, not unkindly, but with an air of firm authority that makes it clear he's the one in charge. "I don't know what it was that you two got in an argument about - " it had been over something completely stupid that had blown up, but Sawamura doesn't need to know that - "and I hope you two sort it out, but right now you're both throwing everyone off. Until you leave this gym you're team members and you need to work together. Got it?"

Kageyama flushes, ashamed, and when he nods it's hard to meet Sawamura's eye. He thinks petulantly that he's never seen him and Sugawara fight before; the two seem to be a match made in heaven and he knows by the level of comfort surrounding them that they've loved each other far longer than what they'd ever admit. Probably from the first day they met, Kageyama thinks, and he's just a little jealous of it. Far longer than he's loved Hinata - while he's still pissed at the little twerp he can't deny that he does love him - and that makes him feel a little inadequate.

He knows that Sawamura is completely right.

"I don't let it come with me onto the court," Sawamura says, reading him far too easily. "Neither does he. Go cool down for a bit and let me know when you're ready to play earnestly again."

He sits on the chilly steps outside the gym for a few minutes, trying not to shiver because he left his jacket inside like an idiot, but then the door behind him squeaks open and Hinata drops down beside him. He wonders if Sawamura had the same talk with him. Probably.

Hinata refuses to look at him, mouth set in a stubborn line, and Kageyama wants to smack him again, but instead says, "Sorry," because he was the one who started the whole thing in the first place.

Still without looking at him, Hinata reaches over and grasps his hand, squeezes it once to let him know it's fine. "You're still an asshole," he mutters, but he's smiling slightly and it makes Kageyama feel better.

He notices Hinata shivering - he forgot his jacket inside too, and Kageyama almost wants to laugh - so he pulls him closer until Hinata's head is resting on his shoulder and their breaths puff together before dissipating.

He doesn't know how long they just sit there, or notice the door squeaking open behind him for a second time, so Tanaka yelling, "oh my god, you _idiots_ ," almost makes him jump out of his skin.

They both end up catching minor head colds and there's a frightening moment where they think Sawamura is going to kill them both.

\---

Kageyama remembers the first time he kissed Hinata - high-strung with nerves he had nearly missed, catching the corner of Hinata's mouth by accident and sliding over awkwardly to correct his placement. Hinata, for his part, had been a little too enthusiastic, and had knocked their noses together quite painfully, and the entire fiasco had ended with both of them crouched down, hands clutched to their faces.

The second time had been a little better. Hinata's lips were soft and his eyes were closed and Kageyama had thought, _cute_ , even though Hinata was shaking from standing on his toes and Kageyama's neck hurt a little from leaning down so much.

Hinata likes to kiss him everywhere - his forehead, his nose, his cheek, the spot right behind his ear. Kageyama is almost annoyed at this, but then he has to begrudgingly admit that he kind of enjoys it, especially when Hinata smiles and laughs right after in the way that makes his chest leap a little.

Hinata quickly moves to kissing other places - his collarbone, his stomach, the inside of his thigh right before he takes Kageyama into his mouth, and Kageyama would smack him for taking so long to get to it if it didn't send butterflies jittering through his stomach every damn time.

He thinks his favourite is when Hinata kisses him just before he comes, when Hinata's breath is hot and erratic against his mouth, when he moans shakily against Kageyama's skin and then kisses him again until Kageyama is seeing stars.

And when they're just lying there, warm and spent and content, Hinata always says something to ruin the mood, something like, "I bet your ass is going to hurt tomorrow," or, "I hope no one heard that," and Kageyama always smacks his head away from him and sometimes tries to kick him out of the bed.

\---

Hinata gives him what is perhaps the ugliest sweater he's ever seen for Christmas, and Kageyama would be offended if he hadn't gotten Hinata a pair of mittens (he lost the one he'd borrowed from Hinata back in that snowbank) that are so lumpy and misshapen that when Hinata puts them on it looks like he has feet for hands.

"These are the worst things I've ever seen, hands down," Hinata says reverently, in awe, and Kageyama tries to snatch them back because ingrates don't get handmade mittens, but Hinata doesn't even let him get close. "No, I'm keeping them. I'm definitely keeping them. Wait until everyone sees how ugly these are. Oh my god."

"Shut up," Kageyama says, reaching behind him to procure the horrible mass of clashing colours and way too much tinsel, "I bet they'll think this sweater is way worse."

"No they won't!"

"Yes they will!"

And that's how they show up to the next practise wearing what is possibly the worst combination of wool, beads, and reindeer pasties possible. Tanaka can barely laugh he's so out of breath, Asahi looks like he'd like to run away, and Sawamura just runs a hand down his face.

"What is this?" Ukai asks, in a tone suggesting he'd rather not know.

"Are those _bells_ on your sleeves?" Tanaka gasps, before submitting to another bout of laughter.

Kageyama shifts, and tinkles, victoriously.

"Ugh, fine, you win," Hinata says, peeling off the feet-mittens and tossing them onto the bench. "But you have to wear it for the rest of practise!"

"Absolutely not," Ukai interjects, before it can get out of hand, and Kageyama's a little grateful. The sweater itches.

\---

The first time he calls Hinata by his first name he's an absolute mess, flushing and stumbling over the syllables and making it nigh-intelligible to the point that Hinata cocks and eyebrow in confusion and asks him to repeat himself.

"I said," he mumbles, because he'd really rather not repeat it, "your shirt looks really dumb, Shouyou."

"Well I didn't ask you, stupid," Hinata retorts, before it hits him, and then it does. His eyes begin to shine and his mouth wobbles up into a smile and he lets out an excited shout right before he throws his arms around Kageyama's neck. Kageyama, for his part, doesn't drop him, but instead grabs him awkwardly in an attempt to stay upright until Hinata slips back onto his feet.

"It sounds so good when you say it," Hinata babbles, and Kageyama flushes at how ridiculous the entire thing is.

When Hinata finally calms down enough to shut up for a second, he reaches up around Kageyama's neck again and pulls him down for a kiss that's so sweet he's pretty sure it gives him a few cavities. Nevermind the old lady sweeping her front steps just a little ways down the road.

They spend the day playing video games and arguing about who was definitely cheating in that last round, until Kageyama gets so frustrated that he throws the controller at Hinata's head (it misses) and tackles him to the floor. Hinata is laughing so hard he has tears leaking from the corners of his eyes, and Kageyama has the shocking thought that he doesn't want this day to end, not really.

He ends up kissing Hinata while he's still cackling to himself, which isn't the brightest idea, but Hinata is quick in kissing him back, suppressed laughter causing his entire body to tremble.

Kageyama ends up blurting out the first thing that comes to mind, which happens to be, "I love you," and Hinata rolls his eyes and responds with, "I know that."

Kageyama nearly shoves his face into the carpet, but then Hinata is touching his face with fingers that are slightly calloused and staring at him so earnestly that Kageyama finds it hard to hold his gaze.

"Love you too," Hinata says, then cracks a smile through the embarrassed flush on his cheeks.

The next practise they have Kageyama doesn't accidentally call Hinata by anything other than his last name, but Hinata is looking at him like he's nervous that he will, and Sawamura has to pull them both aside to berate them for disrupting the flow of pretty much everything.

Hinata's hand is warm in his as they walk home together, and for once the fall of snow doesn't bother him in the slightest.


End file.
